fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellas
Hellas is a nation in the Avalonia continent. They are allied with both Albion and Samarkand. Their flag is the symbol of the Hellas Heroes' Guild with a single teal bar running from north west to south east representing the alliance between Albion and Hellas which was established 50 years ago to rid Hellas of Gaullian forces. Recent History of Hellas Hellas was once a powerful nation, allied with Albion and Samarkand. For most of Hellas history, the kingdom has been run by creations made by Preists in shrines. Beings brought to life from statues and molds of human shapes. This is done to try and rid the mind of bias decisions and to attempt at makeing a just and sane ruler. Hellas was betrayed by the Heroes' Guild over fifty years ago, before Queen Sparrow came into rule of Albion. Gaullia invaded Hellas with the help of the Heroes' Guild, reaping it of it's resources and controlling it's people. With the citizens of Hellas, Queen Sparrow, and the army of Albion, Hellas was rid of Gaullia. The previous Doll Ruler passed on from age, and the next one was brought in. Princess Cinderella 'Ella" Galatea was brought in to take his place on the throne. Prosperity has followed her ruling. The History of Hellas Hellas was a proud nation that stood with little allience to anyone other then out of nececity. It's Doll Rulers had come in handy in keeping the peace between the people during times of revolt. The rulers were started during a time when Hellas had a human King. This King was married to an infertile woman, who could not give him a child. Rather then break his marrige with his wife, the King requested that a child be created for him by the preists. This child was called a Doll, and became the first Doll Ruler of Hellas. Since then, Hellas ha used Doll Rulers in place of Humans. The Dolls are unbiased and are programed with Human like personalities, but are more rational then a Human could ever be. Most were scuplted in wood or clay and brought to life, looking more human like then the first few Dolls. Geography of Hellas Hellas is made up of many differentland types. Moutains are to the north creating a natural border between the Avalonian Divide, Hellas and Albion. Much of Hellas's shores are infested with lethal creatures like the Kraken and the Sea Demon. These creatures avoid ship but will kill a fisherman if he is in deep enough waters. Many of the northern borders are infested with bandits or dangerous creatures. The city of Hellas is in the center of the country, surrounded by prairiers. Forrests are to the northwest, seemingly endless trees for miles. No matter how many Hellas cuts down for resourses, they always seem to be more. There is a city to the north east that is mostly a trade city with Samarkand. Life in Hellas Apart from the wildlife present across all of Avalonia, Hellas has some special wild life. The Sea Demons are creatures the size of a man that infest the shores along Hellas. They have been seen up river and are a burden to fisherman. They can destroy a boat with it's powerful arms and rip through flesh with it's jaw. Fish are usually it's first prey before turning on humans. The Hellas Kraken is a plight to ships coming in and out of the coast and most shipping and recieving of goods and fishing is dictated by the path this creature takes. It stays out of fresh water areas since it cannot fit up stream. The Hellas Bandits have become some of the biggest and strongest warriors in Hellas. The smaller and weaker ones have all died off in conflicts with their bigger comrades, creatures of the forests, or the Hellas guards. They usually can be found throughout most of Hellas with the exception of areas close to the city of Hellas and Nobilis. Other then these select creatures, Hellas and Albion share creatures. Category:Places